The present invention relates to a system for the locking and/or unlocking of a security device, particularly an automobile locking device, having a transmitting device for transmitting coded data recording, a receiver device for receiving the coded data recording, a storage on the transmitter end and one on the receiver end for storing codes, and a comparator for comparing the data recording received with the data recording stored, a control signal being adapted to be given to the security device from the receiving device in the event that such data recording agrees.
Devices in which coded data recording is emitted by a transmitter in order to actuate security devices are known in particular as door locks for automobile doors and they already possess a high degree of security against unauthorized opening of the car doors.
However, there is the possibility of recording the coded data recording with a receiving device during an opening process and, by subsequently transmitting this data recording, of readily opening the parked, locked car without any damage to it.
Thus there has already been proposed a control device for the locking and/or unlocking of a security device of the aforementioned type in which the receiver has a signal generator for generating further coded data recording and the further coded data recording can be stored in the storage of the receiver device and sent out by a transmitter to the receiver device, and the transmitting device has a receiver to receive the further coded data recording and the further coded data recording can be stored in the storage of the transmitting device.